Currency
Jewel Jewels are gained either from working, Daily Quests rewards, or in small amounts from Event NPCs. Jewels are used to purchase certain items and to change your fairy's face/hair/certain colors. Drops Drops are an in-game currency like Jewels. Drops are gained from recycling items or from Daily Quests rewards. Drops are used in the Drop Gacha or while running Errands. Friend Points Friend Points (fp) are points you can get by doing various social actions with friends. Ways to get fp include the following (note: these are all between friends): * Fairy Talk (3fp) * Fairy Magic (1fp per item successfully recommended, up to 13fp) * Bothering (5fp) * Fairy Friend logs in (5fp) DP DP is this game's premium currency and must be bought for money. (Or obtained through tapjoy offers.) DP Rates: iTunes DP Rates: Google Play Caution! If you are under an in-game penalty, you will not be able to purchase DP. Tapjoy "Tapjoy is a mobile advertising and monetization platform that allows mobile app users to select ads to engage with in exchange for virtual rewards and premium content." See below for a user-written guide on tapyjoy offers. What this means for FD players is you can gain "free DP" in exchange for various tasks such as; * Downloading and running Apps. * Watching short advertisement videos. * Completing Surveys. * Purchasing various items and services. * Misc. other tasks. Be careful on what tasks you choose to accept, as some offers have been known to be from less that reputable sources and may not be in your best interest. To access Tapjoy from FD, press the "Get Free DP!" banner at the Top Page. Alternatively, you can also access Tapjoy via the MyTapjoy Mobile website or the MyTapjoy[Android], and MyTapjoy[iOS] Apps Note: Using the app or website gives more offers and occasionally gives higher rewards. Tapjoy Screen Tapping the image will open up a new window which is full of Tapjoy-powered offers you can complete to get Free DP! There is a range of''' 1 DP''' videos to''' 2000+ DP''' requiring purchases/money offers. There are four different types of offers: Free, $, $$, and $$$ which shows how much money it is going to cost. Also on the top left of this screen there is a button with three lines. Pressing this will allow you to filter the different categories of offers: All, Video, and Free. Press the 'X' on the top right menu to return back to FD's top page. Missing DP There is also a button that reads 'Missing DP'? at the bottom right of the screen. This is where you should go if you do an ofer and do not recieve the DP listed. Tell them which offer you had completed selecting one out of their offer list, decribe exactly ''what you did, and leave an e-mail that Tapjoy can contact you at. '''Note: This form is strictly for users who have not been rewarded for a completed offer. Abuse of this page may lead to your FD account being banned from engaging in offers in the future.' Category:Game Mechanics